Super Smash Bros. 6/Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja (アルル・ナジャ Aruru Naja) is one of the main protagonists of the Puyo Puyo series and appears as a third-party newcomer Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Arle plays almost similarly as she was in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone, though she got some aesthetic/moveset changes such as having Robin's decent weight, Roy/Chrom's running speed and high jumps as Olimar's. She can wall jump, but cannot cling and crawl. Arle's playstyle is designed around the idea of playing like it's Puyo, being a berserker with projectiles. She stops at nothing in terms of getting in your face. She wants to get the first hit and press her advantage like nothing else, while having some options to get close and seal the deal. Getting hit, despite her weight/recovery, can be a death sentence. She can turn all of this on its head at a moment's notice to play more defensively when the time calls for it. Arle has two gimmicks that change her dynamic relative to most of the cast such as chaining and all clear (sub-trait). *'Chaining:' Arle's attacks are not very powerful at first, but as more of her attacks connect, however, she gets stronger and stronger. Their percent damage increases and deals more knockback. After 7 attacks in a row hit, Arle can come in for the kill with many more moves than before. The current chain pops up for every individual attack and is displayed above Arle's portrait. **1 chain = 0.8x multiplier **2-3 chain = Normal power (1x) **4-6 chain = 1.1x **7-9 chain = 1.3x **10-12 chain = 1.5x **13+ chain = 2.x *'All Clear:' If Arle knocks all opponents off-stage, she gets a bonus called All Clear. This increases the power of her spells by 1.5x multiplier, overiding her chain power for a spell, but only once before it's used up. For her Shield Special, Arle will use Ruipanko/'Arle Shield' to charge herself with the energy of her own shield, able to automatically reflect projectiles ofor 15 seconds, though she has to give up her own shield in order to do this. When over, Arle has to wait another 10 seconds in order to do it again. While under this state, she glows blue and stars surround her. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Arle does a left hook, then a right hook and headbutts the opponent forward. A headbutt doesn't send opponents very far. * Side Tilt: Arle shoots a small close-ranged energy rod from the tip of her fingers similar to Zelda's. * Up Tilt: Arle grabs Carbuncle and tosses him above her head as he spins around. The move does more damage if an opponet is hit by Carbuncle's gem on his forehead. * Down Tilt: Arle performs a sweep kick similar to Mario's as Carbuncle trips onto the ground. * Dash Attack: Arle grabs Carbuncle by his ears and swipes him in-front of her as she suddenly stops. When doing so, Carbuncle leaps back onto her head. * Side Smash - Thunder: Arle shoots lightning out of her hands in-front of her. Carbuncle joins in with his blast reaching further as they both cast at the same time. When charging, electricity will spark out of Arle's hands before firing. * Up Smash - Judgement: Arle conjures three balls of light, sending them upwards to attack opponents above her. Carbuncle fires weaker balls at the same direction on Arle's head. As it charges, Arle unclasps her hand before sending the light up. * Down Smash - Mind Blast/Brain Dumbed: Arle shoots out a psionic wave around her and Carbuncle does the same shortly afterward. Instead of knockback, the move stuns opponents for 2 seconds. As it charges, Arle swirls her hands around. * Neutral Aerial: Arle pulls out a green Puyo and swings it around her similarly to Marth's, except with less range. She then tosses it down similar to other Puyos in her aerial moves. * Forward Aerial: Arle pulls out a red Puyo and swings it down in an arc, tossing it away. A Puyo vanishes after it contacts an opponent/ground, doing fire damage. Arle can meteor-smash opponents before tossing a Puyo. * Back Aerial: Carbuncle swings a blue Puyo in an upwards arc behind Arle and tosses it away afterward. Deals water damage. * Up Aerial: Arle tosses a yellow Puyo above her and Carbuncle catches it with his tongue. * Down Aerial: Carbuncle chucks a purple Puyo below him, tossing it before catching with his tongue. Meteor-smashes opponents with darkness damage. * Grab: While Arle grabs an opponent by the scruff of their neck, Carbuncle pitches in and grabs an opponent behind her with his very long tongue (if Arle doesn't catch anyone in-front of her). * Pummel: Arle holds the opponent in-place as Carbuncle jumps on top of them to attack thme. * Forward Throw: Arle punts the opponent away with a swift kick and Carbuncle rams himself into them for further distance. * Back Throw: Arle tosses an opponent over the shoulder behind her. Carbuncle then follows up by shooting a laser from the gem on his forehead. * Up Throw: Arle tjrows four same-colored Puyos into the air and then tosses an opponent into those as they pop, dealing nice knockback. * Down Throw: Arle pins an opponent into the ground. Carbuncle then takes out a garbage Puyo and slams the enemy with it. * Neutral Special - Ice Storm: Arle shoots out three snowflakes from her hand. Snowflakes slowly move for a little bit before dissipating. They have a chance to freeze opponents, which rises by percent. Carbuncle adds two smaller, but slightly faster snowflakes. ** Custom 1 - Holy Laser: Holding the button will make Arle charge light on her hands before firing forward a light beam that penetrates shields at full charge (similar to Goku's Kamehameha in Super Smash Flash 2). ** Custom 2 - Sonic Ball: Arle emits a light pink ball forward which explodes after a set distance (when holding the button like Din's Fire). * Side Special - Fireball: Arle shoots out a fireball from her fingertip (mashing the button will shoot three fireballs) in-front of her. They have great range and flies in a straight line with very fast speed, doing fire damage. Carbuncle shoots weaker/slower fireballs with less range. ** Custom 1 - Magic Missile: Arle casts a semi-transparent arrow forward. It will track/home in on the nearest opponent at quick speeds. ** Custom 2 - Levia: Like Palutena, Arle summons a glass barrier in-front of her which can reflect projectiles, though it can be shattered with melee attacks. * Up Special - Heaven's Ray: On the ground, Arle casts a very strong, vertical high-reaching laser beam. Works as a good finisher, but doesn't have very far horizontal reach and will be interrupted when hitting a ceiling. When used in the air, Arle casts a beam to carry herself upwards by it, rising into the air and being able to move horizontally. At the end, she will enter a free-fall state. ** Custom 1 - Fairy Feather: Arle uses an item called "Fairy Feather" to grow butterfly wings from her back and then flies around vertically upwards, before free-falling. Can be angled forwards or backwards when ascending. ** Custom 2 - Warp Spell: Arle will disappear and suddenly reappear elsewhere by teleporting. Usign the control stick will configure where (in 4 directions). The move is same as Zelda's. * Down Special - Diacute: Arle focuses energy in order to provide greater power to gerself. When done, every spell becomes more powerful the very next usage. Can be done up to three times. The first increases power by 3% and +8 knockback growth/base, then those are doubled and lastly they're tripled. If used consecutively, it takes longer to power yourself up. ** Custom 1 - Tornado: Arle generates a giant, quick tornado around herself, which not only works as a windbox, but also rapidly damages opponents and knocks them upwards. ** Custom 2 - Blast: Arle shoots explosive projectiles around her, doing slight knockback. At full charge when holding the button, they will become bigger and more powerful. * Final Smash - Bayoen: A bunch of Puyo will appear around Arle and pop out. She and Carbuncle will leap towards the screen, blasting flowers all around them in a carefree, almost jubilant manner as they unleash their ultimate spell by summoning raining, unavoidable garbage Puyos from the sky (which cause serious damage). Flowers will stun and flower opponents (similar to Lip's Stick), dealing very little knockback. The initial Puyo popping part will deal powerful damage and very intense knockback. After flowers appear, they linger when Arle and Carbuncle get back into the stage. Taunts * Up: Arle holds her hand out, Carbuncle jumping onto it and doing a twirl. Arle uses her other hand to point at the opponent. * Side: Arle juggles two Yellow Mascot dolls with Carbuncle himself, who feels little dizzy afterwards. * Down: Arle makes a V-sign over her forehead. Carbuncle leaps off of Arle and strikes a pose of his own. Idle Poses * Arle pokes her fingers together, making an "Am I really here?" sort of face. Carbuncle imitates her. * Arle makes a face of intense surprise, as Carbuncle begins to think. Cheer * Arle! Carbuncle! Arle! Carbuncle! Arle! Carbuncle! On-Screen Appearance * Two square-shaped walls of four Puyos appear (bigger blue and smaller yellow) and when they pop, Arle and Carbuncle appears, similar to Dr. Mario's on-screen appearance. Victory Poses * The camera swoops into Arle, who makes a V-sign with her fingers as she states "We did it, Carby!" as Carbuncle is cheering on in the background. * Arle runs around while the camera swoops in, resulting in her coming to a stop and waving her arm in a running pose, saying "Victory!". Carbuncle is seen bouncing on a green Puyo. * The camera cuts to Arle popping a bunch of blue Puyo. After doing this, she discovers Carbuncle eating curry, laughing after that. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDcCdYYcFWE (Chapter Clear - Puyo Puyo 7) Losing Pose * Arle is seen sitting dazed and hurt, scratching her head. Carbuncle picks up her slack, waving instead of clapping. Trophy Description Arle has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Arle Nadja & Carbuncle Arle Nadja, the Puyo popper of legend, and her best friend Carbuncle has ended up in the world of Smash Bros. While she is usually nice, be prepared for her to take on a more scathing attitude if you’re too weird. Here she fights with spells of all sorts, and is very combo heavy! *Mado Monogatari 1-2-3 (MSX2, 1990) *Puyo Puyo (MSX2, 1991) Arle Nadja & Carbuncle (Alt.) Arle's Diacute spell will raise the power of her next spell/attack and can be done up to three times. Carbuncle is helping out Arle as well by assisting her in spells, using his tongue to grab enemies from behind, etc. *Puyo Pop Fever (GameCube, 2003) *Puyo Puyo Champions (SWITCH, 2019) Classic Mode: Puyo Power Arle fights various opponents who references multiple characters from her home series Puyo Puyo. Role in Into the Subspace Shadows TBA Costumes *Orange hair, blue and white outfit *Brown hair, dark blue and white outfit (Classic outfit) *Blonde hair, dark blue outfit (Witch) *Green hair, red outfit (Draco Centauros) *Blue hair, white outfit (Rulue) *Pink hair, beige outfit (Harpy) *Dark green hair, dark red outfit (Dark Prince) *Doppelganger Arle Trivia *Doppelganger Arle has a more sinister, solemn voice and Carbuncle wearing a mask on her hands in her artwork. She even have her own spell names that replace those of the above spells. **Fireball is renamed Abyss. **Ice Storm is renamed Chaos. **'Labyrinth' replaces Diacute. **'Eclipse' replaces Mind Blast. *'Shadow Cross' (Grand Cross in Japan) replaces Judgement. **'Ragnarok' replaces Heaven’s Ray. **'Deja Vu' replaces Thunder. **'Armageddon' replaces Bayoen. **'Void Hole' replaces Ruipanko. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Puyo Puyo